everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Merana Little/Outfits
Colors: '''Blue-greens, black, and a splash of orange. '''Motifs: Nautical motifs are often utilized, like anchors, seashells, ocean waves, fish scales, and the like. Style: As they are considered royal by title, though not blood, Merana makes an effort to dress poshly. Most if not all of what Merana wears is customized in some way. Due to their interest in fashion, they enjoy going to thrift stores and picking out items to add a personal touch to. Basic Merana wears a charcoal double-breasted waistcoat with gray pinstripes that is buttoned in the front with small silver anchor-shaped buttons. The waistcoat's collar is black. Attached to back is a piece of floaty white fabric. Underneath this she wears a light blue blouse with oversized flowy sleeves that are each puffed out before being gathered at the wrist. A gradient of white to blue-green patterned with sea foam occurs from the shoulders to the wrists. The blouse has a ruffled collar tinted blue nears the ends, tied with a long blue-green ribbon. The ribbon is thin, and the edges are rounded. The blouse is tucked into plain black skinny jeans. Her shoes are high-heeled platform boots that reach up to over her knee. They are blue-green, with a downturned cuff at the top that resemble foamy ocean waves. The heels and sole are made out of translucent turquoise sea glass, and the heels resemble upside down anchors. Delicate miniature chains made of the sea glass extend from them and run up the boots, twisting around them. Attached to the boots are knee guards/decorations that resemble black conch shells dusted with silver. They are kept in place by two strings of black pearls that attach to each side and drape across the back of her knees. She wears an industrial earring with an anchor charm attached to it on her right ear. She carries her trustworthy enchanted umbrella with her at all times, relying on it to stay hydrated. It is patterned with thick black and white stripes on the outside, while the inside is blue-green and sprays fine mist for hydration. There is a black ribbon loop attached to the dark wood handle for convenience's sake. If the situation calls for it, Merana would not hesitate to use her umbrella as a weapon. Legacy Day Merana wears one of her mother's human gowns, but with her own twist. It is an off-the-shoulder turquoise dress with a sweetheart bodice. The straps are actually a piece of fishnet that loops around the shoulders, and is pinned to the waist. Her skirt is fairly normal until it reaches to just above her knee, where it separates into many layers of waves and ruffles, ranging from gradients: turquoise-cerulean, turquoise-emerald, turquoise- light blue, etc. creating an ocean illusion at the bottom. The bottom of the dress comes to around her shin and the back tapers behind to drag slightly on the ground. Her belt is gold and encrusted like a mosaic with all the richest sapphires and turquoises and other blue jewels that fell into sea. She wears a tiara with matching earrings. It is also a heirloom accessory, along with her usual ring. However, the tiara has strings of black pearls that twist into her hair, which is in a fancy hairdo, half-up half-down. She wears a string of black pearls that winds itself around her left shoulder and neck for a necklace. Her shoes are gold high-heel sandals, with strings of pearls that lace up her calves and also drip on the floor. The heels are actually sculpted to form seahorses. For her cape, it is also ocean-patterned, and its tapered end is trimmed with white frills. Getting Fairest Merana wears a comfortable fluffy cream-colored hoodie with plush black bunny ears (that resemble conch shells) attached on top. The inside of the shell ears are robin's egg blue. The oversized sleeves of the hoodie have elbow patches in the form of cute blue seashells. The light blue drawstrings of the hood have fluffy black pompoms attached to the ends. On the back, the hoodie comes with a fluffy black pompom that looks like a rabbit tail. They actually made this hoodie from scratch during their Freedom Year, and still loves it to death. Merana wears long thin black leggings underneath. They also wear a black T-shirt underneath, but it can't be seen from under the hoodie since it's a lot shorter. They have a few extra items to accompany this. First, a pair of very fluffy blue and white striped socks. Second, a cute pair of light blue rabbit slippers that differ from the conventional bunny slippers. I don't know how to describe them, just look at the picture. And last, but not least, a soft blue and white striped elastic headband with a bow plunked on top. Impractical for washing your face, but completely adorable! Mirror Beach Merana is not really one for showing skin, but'' is'' one for hydrodynamic efficiency so she wears a simple black racing suit of which the bottom half resembles small shorts. When not in the water, Merana dons a towel around her shoulders to dry off. The towel is a fluffy white with translucent turquoise bubbles patterning it. When in siren form the racing suit seamless blends into her tail. Hat-tastic Tea Party Merana wears a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up. One silver button engraved with a heart, spade, club, and diamond holding it together. Her fins are not visible. The collar is white, with turquoise detailing that looks like the suites of a card. The blazer tapers back into two coat-tails, the inside has the same pattern. The lining of the pockets are white, and the buttons on the sleeves are also white. Underneath the blazer is a white top with a sweetheart neckline, with small frills on the neckline. Merana wears a cobalt satin belt encrusted with black pearls on her top, under her blazer. She also wears an asymmetrical turquoise peplum attached to the belt. The peplum is shaped like this one, except the longer side only reachers to her knee. Small quantities of shimmering silver threads weave in and out of the peplum, to make it look like swirling silver waves are patterned on it. Under the peplum, she wears a short flouncy skirt with a gradient that goes from black to teal. The design of the skirt is flowy enough that it looks like poured tea. She wears mismatched stockings underneath, they reach to just below her mid-thigh. One is colored black with a white clubs and spades pattern. The other is wine-colored with white diamonds and hearts. They are attached using black garters. Her hair is streaked with cobalt slashes. Accessories include ocean-gradient gloves with white lacy ruffles, and her slightly shimmering turquoise stiletto heels are decorated with a bow made out of a card on each toe. However, the bow is colored black, white, and wine instead. Placed on top of the card bow is a silver casino chip. She wears the same bow as a bowtie around her neck, secured by a cobalt choker. She also carries a dramatic fan made of four cards, all aces. Each of them are white with one of the suite types printed on them. Wine for diamonds and hearts, black for clubs and spades. Merana wears on top of her head a wide-brimmed black sunhat with a matching cobalt satin band. A peacock feather recolored wine is attached to the brim, along with two cards with a wine and white pattern. A teabag-shaped tote is slung across her shoulder, the straps silver and the material of the tote is cream and paper-like. Patterning of the suites are done on the tote in wine. She has dramatic shimmery silver eyeshadow on, along with matching silver lip gloss. Her eyelids are dusted with a wine red, but the silver eyeshadow goes beyond that. Thronecoming hmm? Spring Unsprung TBA Through the Woods will change but i quite like this haha Merana's attire for Through the Woods is more medium/dark blue-based than her usual turquoise palette. Her hair is put in a side fishtail braid. Small strands of seaweed are braided along in her hair. She wears a turquoise gauze hooded cloak like Cerise's. It is held together with a black pearl clasp. There are emerald seaweed patterns on the cloak, along with cobalt blue gauze on the inside. Under the cloak is a cobalt three-quarters sleeved fitted top decorated with leaf motifs. This particular motif consists of thin stripes of black going vertically on the top, with emerald leafs sprouting from the sides of the stripes. She also has a pair of black denim shorts with silver studs on the cobalt rolled-up bottoms and the belt loops. Black suspenders go over her shoulders, connected to the shorts. An emerald tie is threaded through the belt loops instead of a belt, tying together one one side. Some shimmery turquoise tights with black swirls and these hiking boots only thigh-high and cobalt-colored with small black pearls instead of the studs and silver laces complete the outfit. She carries a navy blue lantern and a gold signal flare encrusted with black pearls. Enchanted Picnic Merana wears a cerulean and white gingham romper with puffy shorts. The straps of the romper are black pearls, and a ruffled strip of the gingham lies across the neckline of the romper. She wears white ankle boots with big cerulean bows on the side. Her hair is completely black, grown out slightly, and styled in a cute retro hairstyle. On her head she wears a white starfish and black pearl string headpiece. Her picnic basket is shaped like a cobalt fish with its mouth as the opening, and a string of black pearls (of course) as the handle. Sugar Coated TBA Fairest On Ice merana in a sleek outfit with a long scarf trailing after her. two-toned hoodie (similar to the one in your closet fghjkl) Way too Wonderland A corset-ish top made of cards? Date Night Book Party TBA Something with this peplum TriCastleon swimmy boi Dragon Games ooooh armor designs Fanon Lines Retired Outfits MerMerbyJK.jpg|the very first art of Merana! Merana Little Getting Fairest Sketch.jpg|old Getting Fairest art by Jade MeranaLittleMirrorBeachByKatechi.png|old Mirror Beach art by Katechi, commissioned by Bessie Category:Subpages